Itsumo Issho Ni
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: 'You will lose him to someone one day,you know. Shouldn't you be ready at least' The other clenched his fest angrily and replied with a hurt look in his eyes,'I…I can't hand him that easily to someone I don't even trust. Someone who might hurt him.'


**Author Note**

Konichiwa every one ^^"

Another fluffy, cute one shot with Izumi and Taky in it. Cute XD. I hope you would like it. It is a strange idea really and came from no where but it bugged me for a while so I couldn't ignore much longer hehe. The title means _Always Together_.

Enjoy and tell me what you think, please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the twins. It is not a big deal, really.**

* * *

><p>'It had been awhile since we stayed like this.' A blonde fourteen-year old girl wondered while setting upon an old sakura tree. She added with an exaggerated sigh, 'And yet not all of us are here.'<p>

'Quit being so dramatic, Izumi. Tomoki has a field trip and Junpei is studying for his exams. You can't blame them.' A brown haired boy with square goggles said, stretching his arms on the grassy ground before setting again to look at his three friends even if one of them was deep asleep.

Izumi pouted slightly but sighed, 'You are taking things too easy, Takuya.'

'Well, Is this wrong?'

'You will never change.' A third voice interrupted their small, usual discussion as its owner smirked in amusement,' You have started dating few weeks ago and nothing changed in those chit-chat quarrels.'

A pink color rushed to their cheeks as Takuya growled at his best friend, 'Oh shut up, Kouji. You are just jealous because you can't make up your mind between all those girls who ask you out.'

Kouji chuckled, 'Who said I want to even choose? I won't date anyone.'

The couple changed confused looks. Then Izumi tilted her heard towards Kouji and grinned,' I don't think so, Kouji. You just need to find the right person.'

He didn't meet her gaze, staring at the clear, blue sky. The branches of the large tree, they were sitting under provided a cool shadow and allowed them to look at the sky dreamily. He allowed a soft smile to form on his lips before his gaze turned to his twin who was peacefully sleeping on his lap. Kouichi's hair were fluttering with the wind gently as his soft breath accompanied the refreshing breeze around them. Raven locks of hair covered his forehead and a part of his face as they were sleeping as well. Kouji's hand moved absentmindedly in a rhythmic motion, brushing his brother's strands off his eyes while his eyes continued examining how innocent his brother looks when he is asleep.

'He is so adorable!' Izumi squealed as if she was reading his mind, snapping him harshly out of his peaceful daze. He raised an eye brow at her comment as she clasped her hands together in a dreamy manner and looked at his bother. All of them were sitting on the grass so she was able to see Kouichi clearly. She cried out in a fan girl excitement, 'He is so cute. Kyaaa!'

Kouji blinked and sounded angry for a moment before shooting her a shutting glare like a guard wolf while facing some kind of danger. That made her giggle even more. He shifted his glare to Takuya, 'Do something and shut your girlfriend. I have enough with fan girls.'

The blonde frowned and crossed her arms, pouting slightly, 'Stop being rude, Kouji. I am done of this 'girlfriend 'way of talking to me.'

Takuya grinned and said in amusement, 'Come on Izumi. It is not the first time you see him sleeping in Kouji's lap. It is not that big thing. We are used to this.'

'What is that supposed to mean, Kanabara?' Kouji asked dryly, narrowing his eyes.

Takuya didn't answer but simply threw himself on the grass, taking heavy breaths and keeping that cheesy grin on his lips. Izumi giggled harder at his reaction and looked at Kouji with fake apologized eyes, 'I didn't mean to tease you, Kouji. I have just imagined one of his fan girls' reactions if they saw him like this.'

'They are annoying bitches!'

Izumi gasped at his sharp tone, 'Kouji, where are your manners? They didn't do anything wrong. If Kouichi heard you talking like this about others, he would be really upset.'

'Yeah and annoying the hell out of me is something right. They are just rubbish who cares about a boy's good looking. I would never understand why could Nii-san bear talking to them.'

'Maybe 'cus he is a nice guy who doesn't like breaking a girl's heart without a reason, however you don't mind crashing it under a truck.' She shrugged and looked towards Takuya for support but he kept looking at the sky with closed eyes.

'I hate them.' Kouji spitted in disgust, 'I can't stand seeing them around Nii-san as if he was a candy bar they wanted to lick or hug. That is unbearable. If it weren't for Kouichi I wouldn't let any of them come near him. He is damned too merciful to hurt their freaking emotions!'

Izumi sighed in defeat and shook her head, 'Kouji.'

Silence greeted the warm breezes as the sweet smell of the sakura tree approached them. He kept stroking his brother's hair, smiling immediately after few seconds of hearing his twins peaceful breaths. The previous night had been a long one. Kouichi was sleeping over so they kept talking till 4:00 a.m which justified his quick falling asleep when Kouji gave him the chance after minutes of arriving at the park.

'You will lose him to someone one day, you know that. Shouldn't you be ready at least?'

The seriousness of Takuya's words alarmed him as he found his two friends looking at him with serious worry. He blinked twice in puzzlement, 'What is wrong with you two?'

'You are pretty close to him, Kouji. One day he would find someone beside you to love and to care about. If you weren't ready, you would be devastated.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know what we are talking about. Takuya is right. We are already fifteen and you didn't change a bit since our first meeting. Sure you are more open up but still you are keeping your world smaller than anyone I knew. You family, us and Kouichi are your world.'

Kouji looked away and gritted his teeth angrily, 'Shut up!'

'We won't, Kouji. You are too protective and even obsessive of him sometimes. You don't want anyone outside the circle you drew to come near him. He isn't a child, you know.'

'I know he isn't a child but why would I allow others to come near him if they would end up hurting him? He doesn't need them. We are enough for him. I am enough for him.'he said the last sentence as if he was whispering to himself but they heard it clearly

Takuya shook his head and sighed, looking at the grass beneath them as if he was debating something in his head,' You have no right to decide this, Kouji. You can't control his world.

'Damn it! Takuya I don't control it. I do what is right, what should be done,idiot!' he shouted furiously.

'One day he would love someone and you might have to share his heart with another person whom he could love even more than you.'

Kouji clenched his fist and looked at his brother's sleeping form, doubtfully,' That won't happen!'

'It will. You're living in a denial, Kouji. Your world isn't him and his world isn't you.'

'I know!'

'Kouji, what Takuya wants to say that your nature as someone who hates the changes in life might not accept that he would love someone one day. We are worried about you. Kouichi can accept anything easily even if he doesn't like it unlike you.'

Izumi said softly,trying to cool the tension between the two. they usually fight and that what makes their relationship stronger yet it was never a good thing to fight about something related to Kouichi. Kouji being too personal about that kind of quarrels and Takuya's feeling as if Kouji doesn't concider them as his brother's friends as well some times lead the hell to break lose between them.

'I…I can't hand him that easily to someone I can't even trust. Some one who could hurt his feelings.'

'What if Kouichi came to you one day, blushing and telling you shyly that he liked that girl in your class or someone who you don't even know. Would you chase her around or ask your fan girls club to turn her life into hell because she tried to steal your brother's pure heart which you innarly claim that is is already yours'

Despite the tension of the situation, Izumi giggled softly and glanced to see Kouji's reaction after Takuya's words.

'I wouldn't do that!'he cried out then looked at his brother before muttering softly and blushing slightly, 'Maybe. It depends!'

'I told ya. You have serious trouble with trust. Seriously, Kouji why do you assume that anyone near Kouichi would hurt him? He is not vulnerable besides your brother's kind and friendly nature could force anyone to think a million time before trying to hurt his feelings.'

'I don't want to think about that.'

'It is life, Kouji and you are not immune against love too, buddy. What we are talking about apply on you as well.' Takuya smiled then added with a giggle, 'I am dying to know who could steal your heart.'

'No one would!'

'We will see, tough boy!'

Suddenly, Kouichi stirred in his lap and opened his eyes groggily. He looked at Kouji but didn't do any attempt to sit. He whispered softly as if he was still asleep with his eyes half opened,'Kouji, you okay?'

Kouji gaped at the sudden question. Did Kouichi feel anything from his brother's turmoil while sleeping? Or was it a pure chance? Whatever it was, it made Kouji happy.

He smiled at Kouichi and ruffled his hair playfully before answering kindly, 'Of course I am, Kou as long as you are here…Go to sleep now.'

Kouichi reflected his smile with an angelic one then turned to his friends as his smile softened to turn to a form of apologizing one,'I am sorry guys I shouldn't have slept.'he yawned against his well and muttered sheepisshly as a pink blush signed his embarrassment, ' I guess I still need some sleep.'

He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes sleepily as Izumi blushed at his cuteness and Takuya grinned, 'It is okay but you don't have to be so cute when you are apologizing. This is kinda unfair. No one can resist forgiving you like this.'

Izumi elbowed him on his arm as he whimpered, 'What? I was honest. The point in asking for givness is to give people choice not to tempt them for an answer.'

Another whack on his head appreciated his logic, 'Ouch, that hurts, Izumi! Couldn't you be a bit kinder while hitting me.'

'The point in hitting is to hurt others, Takuya.'She reasoned and prepared her fist for another hit but Kouichi's laugh interupted her forcing her to laugh as well. Laughter is infectious, they say. Well, that was true as all of them started laughing from the bottom of their hearts.

Kouichi laughed as well then turned his eyes gazed at his brother sweetly, keeping his smile and whispering kindly,'I am always with you no matter what...you know for ever.'

The elder twin's eyes closed slowly as sleepiness won its short battle; leaving a baffled Kouji _Was he awake? No I know exactly when Nii-san is pretending to be asleep. He felt what I was feeling without even knowing why._

'See? He will always be by your side so quit being so rude and mean towards others as if everyone wants to take him from you.' Takuya teased with that annoying grin of his as Izumi said in a motherly tone, 'Kouichi has such a big heart that could love lots of people. You would always have the biggest share of his heart so let others enter his heart as well.'

Takuya smiled at her and muttered, 'If I don't know you so well,Izumi, I would think that you have a crush on Kouichi.'

She laughed at that and hit him on his head... again,' I love Kouichi but not in that manner. He is such a joy to be around. A great friend who would listen to me when all of you are tired of my girlish complains sometimes. And by the way when will you learn not to deserve a blow on your head.'

Takuya pouted cutely,earning a shrug from her as she looked at Kouji, 'You are really lucky to have him as brother, Kouji.'

The younger twin blushed slightly and smiled sincerely, looking at Kouichi and holding his hand warmly while his other hand strocked his brothher's hair tenderly, 'Yeah…I know. I know'

His brother was with him now and for the time being only him. He would deal with others later. In the deepest part of his heart, he knew that he would be happy if his brother found someone who he would love and be truly happy with but they were too young for these things and when the time came he would be extremely careful not to let any playful, distrustful girl come near his twin and would do his best to support his twin no matter what.

For now it was only the two of them and that was enough for him…more than enough.

**Owari**


End file.
